


LONDON, LONDON.

by jamie_stsin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, The tiger and the magpie, Ugh, this is strange writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_stsin/pseuds/jamie_stsin





	LONDON, LONDON.

He’s all madness, wrapped in a suit and dipped in seething hatred and disgust for the world.  
  
While _he_ is all loyalty and animal, wrapped in scarred tissue and knotted skin.  
  
Little spider king, perched in his ever expanding web, weaving silken strands to pull in the flies.  
  
Massive roaring tiger man, perched on the edge of the king’s chair, all sharp teeth and claws.  
  
Little magpie emperor, perched in an empire of stolen goods and lording his power with low laughter and glinting eyes.  
  
Massive crack-shot killer, on his boss’s hip and forever sticking as a shadow, enjoying the show.  
  
Gleaming eyes, near black with madness and holding the world in their ever spanning depths.  
  
And a pair of polar ice chips with sight like a hawk, trained and alert.  
  
Little spider king in his web of deceit and lies, holding his tiger man close.  
  
Little magpie man, perched on the head of a roaring tiger, gloating.  
  
A king and his sniper.  
  
An emperor and his killer.  
  
A man on top of the world with his shadow at his side.  
  
Twin smiles of madness and intelligence in their eyes.  
  
Big bad tiger man, scarred flesh and knotted limbs telling a bloody history.  
  
Scars written in skin, tattered history emblazoned on flesh.  
  
J.M. on his hip, carved into place and refreshed every day.  
  
Delicate spidery villain, all small body and delicate porcelain surface.  
  
Scratches on his skin and scars imprinted by teeth from the big bad tiger.  
  
London bridge, they sing, London’s bridge is falling.  
  
The city is in flames and little magpie and roaring tiger dance in the flames.  
  
They move and catch fire, and burn together.  
  
All madness and scars, melting together and laughing at the world that turns to ash.  
  
Magpie King and his Loyal Tiger, perched on a throne with crown jewels in hand.  
  
Magpie King that rules the world. Loyal Tiger at his side, his, his, _his_.  
  
They’re both madness and they’ll both watch it all crumble.  
  
They’ll rule, side by side, though no one will know.  
  
Little Spider King in his webbed empire. Roaring Tiger man and his teeth and claws.  
  
Madness, madness.  
  
London, London.  
  
London is burning and the world is a powder keg.  
  
Light the match, they will, and watch it blow.  
  
Magpie Emperor and Tiger Sniper.  
  
Moriarty and his shadow.  
  
Moriarty and Moran.  
  
Ashes, ashes.  
  
We all.  
  
Fall.  
  
Down.   
  



End file.
